Information exchange through a variety of communication modalities has changed processes associated with work and personal environments. Automation and process enhancements have expanded scope of capabilities offered for information consumption in personal and business scenarios. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at cloud systems have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided by data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Such systems execute a wide variety of applications ranging from enterprise resource management applications to personal productivity tools. Many such applications manage communications. Communication management consume significant resources and performance at a promise of improved user productivity.
Improved communication management techniques are becoming ever more important as communication complexity increases across the computer industry. Variety of techniques are necessary to process a communication, to present the communication, and to maintain the communication. There are currently significant gaps when providing print functionality when presenting a content of a communication and associated attachments. Lack of relevant print methods lead to poor management of communications.